Forces of Nature
The Forces of Nature is a collective term to refer to the all-male trio of , , and . They are also known by fans as the kami trio, cloud trio, or Legendary genies. The Reveal Glass will switch them between their Incarnate and Therian Formes. In Therian Forme, they are accessible from the Pokémon Dream Radar and downloadable onto . Myths Upon visiting the Abundant Shrine, the player will cross a group of three children arguing just before the shrine. They collectively tell the folktale of how "Great Landorus" allegedly punished two other Legendary Pokémon (Tornadus and Thundurus) for wreaking massive destruction across the land with their ferocious gales and fierce thunderstorms. As such, the thankful inhabitants of the land—saved from the danger posed by the Cyclone and Bolt Strike Pokémon—constructed a shrine in honor of Landorus. In , it is revealed that the Forces of Nature were in their Therian Formes in the time period depicted in the myth. A man suggests that he is unsure whether the Therian Formes or Incarnate Formes are the true Formes of the trio. Similar movesets Base stat comparison Incarnate Forme Therian Forme In the games Pokémon Black and White Tornadus /Thundurus will start around Unova after the listens to the story of an old woman on . If the player possesses both in their party, they can encounter Landorus at the Abundant Shrine on . Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire The player can encounter the Forces of Nature while soaring in the sky. Tornadus /Thundurus can be encountered in the Stormy Clouds located near Fortree City if the player has a in their party. Landorus can also be encountered in the Stormy Clouds located near Fortree City as long as both Tornadus and Thundurus are in the player's party. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon The player can encounter the Forces of Nature in the Ultra Space Wilds' Cliff World dimension by traveling through red warp holes in Ultra Warp Ride. Tornadus is exclusive to Ultra Sun, Thundurus is exclusive to Ultra Moon, and Landorus appears only if both Tornadus and Thundurus are in the player's party. In the anime The Forces of Nature first appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Part 2 in which it was described that they once fought on Milos Island. Tornadus and Thundurus each had a shrine sealing them from returning to the island, but due to destroying the shrines, they arrived and resumed their destructive rampage. As a result, Lewis enlisted and in a plan to use the Abundant Shrine on the island to call Landorus, who would stop the battle. Once Landorus finally appeared, the three fought viciously, eventually becoming tired out. At that point, Team Rocket attacked, with Dr. Zager using a weapon on his helicopter to trap the three in laser boxes so they could be taken away. When Ash and the others attacked the helicopter he was forced to release them, and they went back to fighting until Lewis's Revival Herb gave Landorus the strength to subdue Tornadus and Thundurus. The Forces of Nature then used their respective powers to heal Milos Island before leaving for good. Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus appeared again in Unova's Survival Crisis!, as the final goal of Team Rocket's Operation Tempest. In the episode, it is described that they together have the power to control nature, which can be harnessed by one who possesses both and the Reveal Glass. lead a massive charge of Team Rocket's forces in a bid to capture Meloetta, then took it to the Abyssal Ruins to acquire the Reveal Glass. Using the Reveal Glass, he summoned the Forces of Nature and transformed them into their Therian Formes, enslaving them to be his servants. A great battle ensued, pitting the Therian Forme Forces of Nature under Giovanni's control against Ash, his friends, Ridley and Cynthia. However, after absorbing a attack from Thundurus, Ash's Pikachu used a gigantic that destroyed the pedestal atop the ruins, freeing Meloetta and causing Giovanni to accidentally look directly into the Reveal Glass. As a result of losing Meloetta, who acted as a medium for the use of the trio's power, the power possessed Giovanni and bent him on destroying all of Unova. After Giovanni was saved and Team Rocket fled a short time later, the Forces of Nature were calmed by Meloetta's singing and transformed back into their Incarnate Formes when Ridley used the Reveal Glass himself. They were last seen disappearing into a portal in the sky as the Abyssal Ruins returned to the depths of the ocean. In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Only Tornadus appeared in the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Thundurus was the first of the Forces of Nature to appear. He appeared at Nimbasa City just after won his Gym Battle with Elesa. Tornadus was next to appear; he clashed with Thundurus at an open field where a railway line passes through. Shauntal and witnessed the clash while on the Battle Subway; they also witnessed Landorus arriving to stop them from fighting. As Landorus drags Tornadus and Thundurus back into the skies, Giallo of the Seven Sages captures them with ease. They later are used by the Shadow Triad in their assault on the Nacrene City museum, and by Hood Man as part of Team Plasma's attack on the . In the , the Therian Formes of the Forces of Nature debut, all under the control of Colress. Origin They are based on in Japanese mythology: , the kami of wind; , the kami of thunder; and , the kami of fertility, respectively. They may also be thought of as representing the different domains of world: Landorus represents the land, Tornadus the heavens, and Thundurus a transitional state between the two (lightning). Each member of the trio bears features with strong resemblance to . Some of the spots that cover their bodies are shaped like them, as are their tails: a bulbous head with a thinning offshoot, most prominent in Tornadus. The concept of Incarnate and Therian Formes and the Reveal Glass may be based on ancient Chinese , animals/plants cultivating the universal powers for thousands of years to become deities, but their true identities can still be revealed by the Demon-Detecting Mirror. is the process of an immaterial being taking on a material form, with this material form being an incarnate. Therian refers to something with a spiritual or psychological association with an animal. Trivia *The Forces of Nature is the only group of Legendary Pokémon related to each other which share a set gender. *Despite being part of a trio, has a significantly different moveset from Tornadus and Thundurus. This is possibly to fit his role as the master of the Forces of Nature. *Each member of the trio bears a different number of horns: Thundurus has one, Tornadus has two and Landorus has three. *The members of this trio are all weak to the type, with Landorus having a double weakness to it. *The Forces of Nature have their own battle transition. A small orange beam will shoot across the screen horizontally and then a flash will appear before the battle starts. *In Generation V, the Therian Formes cannot be traded. de:Kräfte der Natur es:Trío de las nubes fr:Trio des génies it:Forze della Natura ja:神トリオ zh:传说的三云神